


Cornwall New Year

by Genie60



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, F/M, Holidays, Married Life, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: New Years' Eve at Nampara--2 years after the end of "Christmas in Cornwall."  Ross and Demelza have settled into married life and are looking forward to the old year ending and the new one coming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An unexpected update to my Christmas story born from a Twitter conversation with @alicebhatt Pure fluff.
> 
> Happy New Year!!!

“Julia Grace Poldark!  Stop chasing that puppy around the house before something breaks and I crown you!”  Demelza Carne Poldark yelled through the house at her five year old daughter to no avail. The ginger, curly headed child squealed as she ran from room to room with her new pet holding up a bone that the dog was extremely interested in.  Garrick was a surprise Christmas present.   Demelza was both touched and furious that her husband had brought home a dog for the children.  He said he thought the kids needed a pet to teach them responsibility and he couldn’t resist because the mutt reminded him of Demelza’s description of the dog she had as a child. That was all well and good but while he was at work, she was the one left to police not only her two legged offspring but now this six week old puppy.  And cute as they all were, her nerves were on edge.

They had just gotten through Christmas and she was trying to clean up the remnants of the holiday.  The warning she gave just moments earlier fell on deaf ears as she heard a crash and then a wail. Running from the kitchen, Demelza saw her tow headed daughter sitting on the floor next to the almost dead Christmas tree, surrounded by a slew of ornaments with Garrick at her heels and tears running down her cheeks.  Thankfully Jeremy who was not always steady on his feet and so was not an active participant in these shenanigans watched with interest from his playpen. Glancing quickly in his direction just to make sure no harm had come his way Demelza was again struck at how much the two year old was the spitting image of his father:  dark hair, curls and all and soulful hazel eyes.  Luckily he hadn’t exhibited his father’s restless demeanor so far.  Jeremy was calm and often content just playing alone but he was quite taken with the new member of the family. Garrick on the other hand did not always fancy having his fur pulled nor did he like being used as a balancing bar for Jeremy as he made his way around Nampara.

“Julia!” Demelza cried as she knelt next to the little girl.  Pulling the child into her lap, she examined her for any injuries and seeing none, held her close to her chest, rocking her into calmness, while she sung in her ear. 

“A Tisket, A Tasket, a green and yellow basket. I wrote a letter to my love and on the way I dropped it.” 

Demelza’s voice was low and soothing so the little girl started to settle down, laying her head on her mother’s shoulder and twisting a long red curl that wound down her breast. 

Her “wild child”, as Demelza liked to call her. That’s what Julia was.  Free spirited, inquisitive, loving but with a reckless streak that could not be contained and often got her in trouble.  She wondered where her daughter got that from for it was not a trait that she possessed.  Her husband however, was known to act impulsively at times—hence the new puppy—so it must be from him.  They were alike in so many ways it was hard for people to believe that Ross was not her natural father.  As he has raised her practically from birth it’s clear to see what characteristics she picked up and from where. 

“Are you alright now my sweet?”  Demelza said to her first born.  “Why didn’t you listen to mommy when she called you?  You could have been hurt.  And I would have been very upset.”  She rubbed her back as she spoke and Julia looked up at her mother.

“But mommy, Garrick started it,” she said in a small voice. Demelza pulled back and with a raised eyebrow looked into her daughter’s bright blue eyes waiting for her explanation.  She knew it would be a good one.

“Really?  Tell me,” Demelza asked. 

Julia moved off her mother to the floor next to the accused puppy. Garrick was oblivious to what was going on and that he was the center of it. He kept chewing on the bone that Julia had teased him with.  The little girl looked down at dog and then back up at her mother.

“Garrick wanted me to run with him.  He was bored,” she said.  Her blue eyes got wider as she wiped her cheeks of the dried tears. 

“I see,” Demelza replied.  She had to admit her daughter was good at spinning a tale and sweet talking her mother.  Another trait she must have acquired from her father which made it hard to stay mad at her. 

“Yes mommy, I swear.”  Julia, now thinking the discussion was over went back to playing with the dog. 

Demelza watched the scene and any anger she had was gone.  She was tired and didn’t want to spend this last day of the year fighting with her daughter over this.  But she had to be taught a lesson so a punishment was needed. 

“Julia, you cannot just do things because you feel like it. You have to think first because what you want to do could be bad. What if Garrick ran into Jeremy’s playpen and your brother got hurt? How would you feel?

The red head looked up from Garrick and turned towards her brother, who was standing at the edge of the playpen babbling across the room to his sister.  Julia looked back at her mother and new tears started to gather in her eyes.  Seeing her daughter’s distress, Demelza quickly went to diffuse the situation and kneeled in front of her.

“Well, what do you have to say for yourself?”  The little girl saw that her mother was serious and jutting out her lower lip in a pout, reached over to hug her.

“I’m sorry mommy.”  Demelza held on tight, so grateful for this child who had brought so much light and love to her life and who was the apple of her father’s eye.  She was almost ready to forget a punishment when she glanced to her side and saw the mess from the tree still lying on the floor.

“Thank you Julia for apologizing.  But you still need to be punished,” Demelza said simply.  The little girl looked confused and the pout returned, this time with a tremor that indicated that tears would be reappearing.  Her mother saw this and stifled a giggle. Perhaps being an actress was in her daughter’s future she mused.   Standing up, she walked back to the kitchen and came back with a paper bag, a brush and dustpan.  Walking to where her daughter sat, she bent down again and placed the items next to her. 

 “Since you and Garrick made a mess, I think you should help me clean it up.  Don’t you?”  Crossing her arms over her chest, Demelza waited for a reaction.  Getting back down to Julia’s level she handed her the dustpan.

“Here I’ll sweep and you hold the pan for me, okay?”   Demelza picked up Garrick and his bone and moved the puppy to sit next to Jeremy on the floor by the playpen. The toddler plopped down in his sanctuary and stretched his fingers through the netting trying to grab the coarse golden hair of the family pet.  Walking back to her daughter, she crouched down and started to brush the floor, pushing the pieces of ornaments into a pile.  When there was enough to sweep into the pan she looked at Julia and nodded.

The little girl held the pan with her small hands and waited for her mother push the mess into it.  With one swoop, Demelza got almost all of it picked up and stretched behind her for the paper bag.

“Can you pick up the pan and dump the garbage in the bag?”  Feeling like she was given a big responsibility, Julia grabbed the end of the dustpan with both hands and standing up, tilted it into the bag.  When she saw she didn’t miss and got all the rubbish in the bag, a giant grin crossed her face.

“I did it!”  It was a triumphant yell and Demelza couldn’t help but smile with her.

“Yes you did my darling,” she said as she pulled her into a hug.  They were still clinging to each other when a deep voice was heard behind them.

“What’s going on here?” 

Ross Poldark stood tall and handsome in the doorway.  His hair was windblown turning his curls into riotous mess that fell over his hazel eyes. His normally clean shaven face was covered with a decent five o’clock shadow that didn’t detract from his good looks. 

“Daddy!” 

Julia pushed out of her mother’s arms and ran to her father.  Ross put down his case just in time to catch his daughter as she flung herself at him.  He picked her up under her arms and swung her into a hug as she peppered his face with tiny kisses.  Ross closed his eyes and held on to the little girl, burying his face in her curls.  Every time he came home and was greeted by her, he thanked whomever he could for giving her to him.

Demelza stood up and watched the scene for a minute before walking over to where their son and family mascot were.  She picked up Jeremy and after giving him a once over decided he was clean enough for now and placed him back in his playpen.  Then she scooped up Garrick and gave him the same once over. Holding the puppy at arm’s length she couldn’t deny that he was a cute little thing and he did bring back memories of her childhood where she would do just as Julia did today; run around her house and yard, driving her mother crazy.  Perhaps that wild streak Julia had couldn’t all be blamed on Ross.  She nuzzled the puppy and was rewarded with a lick.

While Demelza was engaged with Garrick she caught bits and pieces of her daughter relating the events of the day to Ross with great enthusiasm.  The tale had turned from one of her misbehaving to her being a hero and helping clean the mess that Garrick had made. 

“Demelza?”  Ross asked over his daughter’s shoulder. His wife carried the puppy to the sofa and sat down.

“Well, it seems Garrick here coaxed our daughter into a race around the house which resulted in a bunch of ornaments falling off the tree.”  Demelza smiled at her husband who began to put the whole story together.  Giving his wife a wink, Ross knew now what was going on.

“Julia, is this true? Did Garrick misbehave?”  He moved the little girl to his hip so he could look at her face as he entered the living room and strode towards Jeremy. Reaching his son, he crouched down to Jeremy’s level and with Julia on his knee leaned over and gave his son a kiss on his head. 

“Julia?” Ross repeated.  His daughter nodded slowly and then put her head on her father’s shoulder.

“Yes, daddy,” she said.

“Well then.”  Ross shifted Julia off his leg and stood her next to Jeremy’s playpen.  Standing he turned and went to join Demelza on the sofa, Garrick now placed between them.  He gave his wife a kiss and sat back, petting the dog. They shared a knowing look and finally Ross spoke.

“Julia, if Garrick is misbehaving we might need to send him away.  Do you think we should do that?” 

Julia looked at her parents and at Garrick and thought about what her father had said. She didn’t want Garrick to go away. She loved the mangy mutt.  Her lip started to quiver as she started to cry again.

“No daddy, please don’t send Garrick away.  He didn’t do anything. I was being naughty and running around the house. Garrick was just chasing me.”  She ran to the sofa and hugged Garrick. The dog let out a high pitched whelp and Demelza rescued the pup from her daughter’s clutches.  Placing the dog on her lap she let her Julia cry for a bit before nodding to Ross to console her.

“Alright, my love.  We will keep Garrick.  But maybe you should only run with him outside from now on. What do you think?”  Ross’s voice was firm but gentle and Julia listened to him rapt attention, her eyes never leaving his.  Ross reached in his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe his daughter’s eyes. Drying the tears, he held the cloth up to her nose.

“Blow,” he said.  With puffed out cheeks, Julia blew into the handkerchief loudly.  Jeremy heard this and laughed.  So did Demelza as Garrick’s ears perked up at the sound.

“Better, my love?” Ross asked.

“Yes Daddy.” She scooted off his lap and sidling over to her mother asked, “Can I take Garrick outside mommy?”  Demelza looked over at Ross who gave her another wink.

“Only for a little while, alright? It’s cold out. So go get your coat and scarf and I’ll bundle you up.” 

“Okay mommy.”  Julia skipped out into the hall, humming as she went. When she was out of earshot her parents burst into laughter.  Ross picked up Garrick and put him on the floor where the puppy trotted around the room looking for his bone.  Returning to the sofa, Ross sat down next to Demelza, arm wrapped around her shoulder.

“So, I take it it’s been a less than peaceful day?”

“You could say that. It’s not exactly how I wanted to end the old year and greet a new one.”  Demelza laid her head on Ross’ shoulder as he played with her hair.

“I’m sorry my love. I didn’t know bringing Garrick home would turn things upside down.”  He placed another kiss to her forehead as he held her close.  Demelza reached over and took his hand in hers.

“It’s fine.  I’m just feeling a little out of sorts today that’s all.  The end of something always makes me feel melancholy.” 

Ross moved his arm from her shoulder and pulling back took her face in his hands and kissed her. Demelza was pleasantly surprised and when it ended returned to her position in Ross’s arms. 

Presently Julia came in, coat on but with her buttons askew and a scarf around her neck.

“I’m ready mommy,” she said proudly.  Ross and Demelza sat up and tugged their daughter towards them. 

“Seems you are my pet,” her father said as Demelza undid and rebuttoned the coat.  Once she was satisfied Julia was sufficiently bundled up she gave her a peck on the top of her head and sent her on her way.

“Garrick!” Julia called. The puppy ran over to the little girl who bent down to scratch his ears before leading him out of the room.

“Remember Julia, only a few minutes.  I’ll come for you shortly,” her mother reminded her.

Once they heard the door open and close, Ross and Demelza settled back on the sofa, cuddling in each other’s arms.  They reveled in the peace and quiet as Jeremy was now laying down in his playpen, apparently falling asleep.  The excitement of the last half hour wearing him down.

“Now this is how I want to spend New Year’s Eve,” Ross said.  “Just you and me and some quiet time. Do you think we could get the children to be early?” He turned to look at her, a hint of mischief in his eyes that always made Demelza go weak.  She leaned into him and kissed him solidly.

“I might be able to arrange that,” she murmured against his lips.  Settling against him again, she waited until it was quiet again and decided that now was as good at time as any.

“Ross?” she said not looking at him.

“Hmm?” 

“I think celebrating New Year’s Eve with just us is a great idea.”

“Me too my love.”  He clearly was not paying attention which made this all the more amusing for Demelza.

“You know that I really don’t hate Garrick.  He’s a sweet puppy.  For now.”  She waited to see if he would respond.  When he didn’t she continued.

“I wonder how big he’s going to get.  I definitely think he has the potential to become an overgrown mongrel, don’t you?”  Still nothing from her husband. 

“I just hope he doesn’t get so big that we don’t have room for the new baby.”  With that she stood up and walked behind the sofa to gaze outside and check on Julia.  As soon as she moved, Ross’s eyes opened and he searched the room for his wife.  Twisting around, he saw her casually standing by the window watching the happenings outside.

“What did you say?”  There was touch of panic in his voice and Demelza turned slowly to meet his gaze.

“I said I hope Garrick gets so big we don’t have room for the baby.”  She smiled at him, now her turn to give him a wicked grin.

“Baby?  What baby?”  Ross sat up, now wide awake.

“Our baby.”  Not moving from her spot she was suddenly being grabbed by her husband and held still, his hands moving automatically to her tiny waist.

“Demelza? What are you saying?”  His excitement was growing and it was infectious. Demelza took hold of his upper arms, her fingers rubbing his muscles.

“I think I’m saying that we’re going to have another two legged member of the family in the New Year.”

Ross stared at his wife stunned at the news.

“Demelza, are you sure?”  She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at him.  Ross knew that look.

“Ross, did you seriously just ask me that? Yes I’m sure,” she stated with total assurance.

“When?  How?”  He asked.  Again, Demelza gave him the look.

“Um, I think around August.  As for how…..” she paused but said nothing. Instead she slid her arms up to reach around his neck and pulled his head down to hers.  “I think it started like this.”  With her fingers woven in his hair, she coaxed his mouth open and he responded without a second thought.

After a few minutes, they parted, heads touching, and hands still grasping at each other.

“I remember now, “Ross said.  He smiled at his wife before stepping back to look at her. “I don’t see any changes yet.” 

“Key word Poldark: yet. It will happen soon enough, don’t worry.”  Her voice had a tinge of anxiousness and Ross picked it up right away.

“Hey, I’m not worried and you shouldn’t be either.  You’re gorgeous Dem.” 

“You’re not so bad yourself.”  She looked over at Jeremy who slept peacefully and said, “And we make pretty good looking kids.”

“Yes we do,” he replied.  He moved in to kiss her again but she stopped him.

“I think I should check on Julia before we have one less kid or dog.”  She patted his lapel and made to leave, but took the opportunity to look at her husband once more. Searching his face she saw the light in his eyes and knew that the coming year was going to be one of happiness and joy. She placed another gentle kiss on his lips.

“Happy New Year, Captain.”

Ross smiled and with a return kiss said tenderly, “Happy New Year, my love.” 

With that Demelza walked slowly past Jeremy so as not to wake him as Ross watched her retreat with husbandly admiration.

“Stop staring,” she said over her shoulder.

Ross laughed as he moved to sit next to the playpen and watch a sleeping Jeremy.  He reflected on all the blessings he’d been given over the past four years and wondered what he did to deserve them.  And now with Demelza’s news, there would be one more.  Smiling down at his son he stopped questioning and just accepted it as a fact of life. 

“It’s going to be a happy new year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to all who are reading, sharing, commenting and messaging. Your interest and enthusiasm keeps me going and I am so grateful to all of you. 
> 
> And I promise, "Trying Not to Love You" is on the burner for an update. If these other Romelza fic ideas would just keep to themselves.


End file.
